The Beginnings
by silentboy97
Summary: Mike gets a suspicious contact from an old friend when they were comrades in the iraqi war.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **This is my second fanfiction and it is not a sequel to the first, but rather another story. I night make a series of this one. By the way, I'm not very knowledgeable about his kind of stuff, so if I got anything wrong, then please tell me in your review. Thanks for reading this!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything mentioned in this story that may have come from or give the intention of coming from any patented or claimed product. Personally, I don't see the point in disclaimers, since this is **fan**fiction.

**The Beginning of the End**

Prologue:

Several days, ago, one of my comrades from my time in Iraq contacted me in one of the standard military codes that we used when we were dodging bullets everyday of that gruesome 10-month time period in which we spent together there patching up soldiers. His message was read as this: _Hey Mike, something's come up at work… (Static) …. I've got to talk to you soon..(Static) It's about the_ and the line gone dead.

The message was from Will, my associate that I got to know through our training together and, as I recently discovered, one of my colleagues at my work at a hospital. Since the message was in code, I wondered why in the world he would have to be so secretive about and why his voice sounded very anxious. I would soon discover a horrifying plot that made Iraq look like a common household chore.

Yes I know it's a very short one, but I was tired today and it was late at night when I wrote this and I was eager to get this story out, so here it is. Also, I've officially decided to make this into a series. Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Well, here's the sequel to number one of the series… Please anyone who reads these stories, review, REVIEW, **REVIEW!** I'm starting to lose the urge to go on and continue making stories. I know that my stories suck, but I just want to know how much…. So please read and review, I want to get better.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that gives the thought or idea that I copied off of something. If it sounds like I did, then give credit to them not, me, and tell about it so I can change it.

**You Owe Me**

I greeted Will as he stepped into the restaurant at three o'clock exactly with a handshake and a "How are you doing?"

Will: Drop the formalities Mike. I'm not here to catch up with you, I'm here for your help and plus, you owe me for what I did for your brother in Iraq.

He was right; I did owe him for saving my friends life during the war. While was still in the infirmary for two bullet wounds in the chest that narrowly missed my vital organs, he was out in the heat of the battle saving lives, and one of them was my brother Louie.

_Flashback!(Will's POV) :_It was quiet as our platoon of soldiers did a scan of the nearby village as we had just received information from Intel that we could have a possible lock on a high ranking terrorist hiding in the village …. Louie was in the Humvee in front of me and I was driving mine just 5 yards behind his.

All of a sudden there was an ear piercing bang as a roadside bomb was triggered and exploded. Quickly following the explosion, a dozen Iraqi soldiers lay down a hail of gunfire from the rooftops of the surrounding buildings and both our Humvee' gunners were brought down. I could see my gunner's arm dangling from the side of the truck.

I quickly got out my radio and called in support to come in ASAP and explained the situation as I used my Desert Eagle pistol, since I had lost my carbine in the explosion, to fend for myself against the now advancing troops. I brought down two, but they just kept coming…

After finishing the transmission, I spotted my M14 Carbine a couple yards away… with only Louie's shredded Humvee between the enemy and me that wouldn't provide even a scrap of cover. Then I saw that Louie had survived the bomb, since he was frantically spraying bullets at the soldiers, but every time he reloaded, they got closer.

This gave me more determination to get us both out alive, or at least Louie. Even though I could've just ran for it while Louie kept them back and eventually got killed, I knew that I could never leave a man behind like that.

Some may have called this next move dumb while others would've called it heroic. I jumped to my feet and sprinted towards my gun, while completely vulnerable to enemy fire. I dove the last 3 yards and landed with a thud within arm's reach of my carbine. Only luck had saved me from being pelted and shot down like a dog .

Suddenly, I noticed that there was an increase of shooting in my direction, and I couldn't hear or see Louie shooting. "Crap!" I muttered. One of two things could've happened to him: he could've been shot in the head or any other vital spot that would take him out of the fight or he was unconscious but could be saved… if I hurried.

I was so focused on the battle that I hadn't noticed the deafening roar of helicopter blades getting louder until I heard the _BBBZZZZZ_ sound from the Apaches main gun and rocks and dust flying everywhere where the Iraqi soldiers were standing. I took advantage of this moment and rushed toward the aid of Louie and to check his wounds. A bullet had gone straight through his stomach area and two had punctured but not gone through his thigh and shoulder. If I didn't hurry and stop the bleeding from every single one of these wounds, Louie would die.

I took the bullets out with a tweezer from my kit as fast as I could and found that he had a broken thigh bone and a snapped shoulder blade. I set these bones in the proper position by grinding them together again and kept them in place with a sling for the arm and nothing for the leg. Finally, I stopped the bleeding on all wounds, but Louie had already lost too much blood. There was not enough blood to circulate through his entire body and I could see his lips, legs, and arms starting to turn purple.

Now, a dozen U.S. military troops were watching and I told the captain of the squad to get Louie's body to base camp as quickly as possible and explained to him the situation. Now it was up to him to save Louie's life. I climbed in with the rest of them into a line of Humvee that had just arrived.

On the way back, though, a couple cars ahead were stopped at a roadblock. This was getting suspicious and I could tell the soldiers next to me knew this, too; they were slowly reaching for their guns. I heard a strange whistle that I'd never heard before and the leader of this squad shouted, "GET OUT OF THE CAR! NOW! NOW! NOW!" I immediately jumped out of the car and realized what the captain had been warning about because a split second after I got out of the car, a devastating explosion knocked me clean off the ground and a yard back. The veteran squad leader recognized the sound as artillery fire and had jumped to the ground as soon as he got out of the Humvee. I saw at least a good 3 dozen heads start to pop out of windows and rooftops and rain bullets from above… It was another fuckin' ambush and this time, I don't think we'll make it out… at least not alive…


End file.
